


Let It All Come Out

by peachykeen_jb



Series: Zookeeper!Luke AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bisexual Din Djarin, Blow Jobs, Gay Luke Skywalker, If you want plot read the first part of this series!, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen_jb/pseuds/peachykeen_jb
Summary: Luke and Din’s first time. That’s it, that’s the story.Part of the Zookeeper Luke & DILF Din AU. You don’t have to read that story first, but it certainly adds a nice layer to this PWP.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Zookeeper!Luke AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182650
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207





	Let It All Come Out

Luke invited Din over for dinner, but let’s be honest, that was just pretense for the real reason he wanted Din in his home.

They’d been dating for about a month now, and tonight was the first night that Din had left Grogu with Boba for a sleepover. Luke’s first instinct was to suggest a restaurant but then he decided that he wanted the least amount of distance as possible between Din and his bed. So he suggested that they stay in and make a meal together. 

They had a nice time cooking spaghetti and meatballs together, but Luke couldn’t get his mind out of the gutter. He kept admiring the way Din’s strong hands ground the meat and chopped the vegetables with ease. He kept brushing up against Din’s broad back to “check how the sauce was coming”. He kept staring at the stretch of collarbone that was revealed after Din unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt when the kitchen heated up. Luke wanted to kiss him there so badly but he restrained himself. Yeah, his mind was definitely in the gutter. 

The meal was delicious, but it didn’t satisfy Luke’s appetite. When Din asked “What’s for dessert?”, Luke finally broke and replied, “Me” (which he knew was ridiculously cheesy) and practically threw himself on Din’s lap. 

Finally, Luke was making out with his boyfriend. Din made the most wonderful sounds when he kissed Luke, especially when Luke tugged his hair. He ground his hips against Din’s and smiled against his lips when the man immediately thrust back. Din’s hands slid up under Luke’s shirt and he dug his nails into the back of his shoulders. Luke imagined how good it would feel to have Din rail him against his kitchen table, but his boyfriend seemed to have other ideas. 

“Not at the table,” Din said, his voice husky and thick. He separated from Luke long enough to haul them both to their feet, but they didn’t get far. He tried to drag Luke towards the bedroom but Luke pushed him against the wall in the hallway, seeking more friction as he continued his assault on his mouth. 

“Sorry,” he moaned against Din’s mouth, “I want you so bad. Wanted you for weeks.” 

Din nipped lightly at the flesh beneath his lips, answering Luke’s groan with one of his own, “You have me now.”

They kissed again as Din reached for the hem of Luke’s t-shirt and practically ripped it over his head. He heard Din mutter something but he couldn’t understand what it was. The feel of Din’s hands exploring his heated skin was messing with his mind and everything seemed jumbled. They slowly backed down the hallway, inching closer to Luke’s bedroom without separating from each other. 

Luke was sliding his hands under Din’s far-too-tight plaid shirt when he paused to speak, finally realizing why he couldn’t understand what Din was whispering,

“You never speak Spanish around me,” Luke said, letting the shirt drop to the floor, “Why?” 

Din chuckled against Luke’s neck, “Because I know you can’t understand it, and I don’t use it that much anyway,” he said between kisses. 

“It’s kinda hot...”

“Somehow I knew you’d say that,” Din hummed, dragging his lips along Luke’s jaw, “ _ llegar a la cama. _ ”

Luke shivered, loving the sound but not understanding the meaning. 

“That means ‘bed’,” Din whispered in his ear and gave him a light shove in the direction of the mattress. Luke took a deep breath and allowed himself to be guided down onto the bed.

Din kicked off his jeans but left his boxers on as he kneeled on the mattress. The sight of the man’s thighs made Luke drool-- it should be illegal to cover those gorgeous legs with boring pants, Luke decided. He bit his lip as they fell together, both lying on their sides. Din’s lips immediately reattached themselves to Luke’s and he moaned again when he felt Din’s tongue begging for entrance. He arched against the man and he opened his mouth eagerly, enjoying the sensations. He leaned into Din’s touches as he trailed his fingers across his bare chest and he found that he really liked the way it felt when Din’s rough, calloused hands brushed across his skin. They continued making out for another few moments before Din’s hand shifted between them and brushed against Luke’s hardening crotch. 

Luke screwed his eyes shut and let his head fall back against the pillows as he felt Din’s hands undoing the button on his pants. He pulled the zipper apart and massaged his thoroughly hard cock with his palm. Luke knew he should be embarrassed by the amount of precum already dripping from his tip but he was so desperate to be free of his blue satin boxers that he couldn’t bring himself to care. Din pulled away from Luke’s lips and licked his own palm before returning to Luke’s aching cock, grasping it firmly. His large hand slowly began to pump Luke at a steady rhythm, smearing the precum and salvia. 

“Oh my God,” Luke breathed out, his mouth falling open as his head lolled to the side. Din’s hand moved up and down slowly, and Luke gripped his shoulder with one hand while he dug his fingers into Din’s hair with the other. Small noises of pleasure escaped his mouth with each movement of Din’s hand.

“Is this good?” Din asked. His voice was rough and deep, and Luke moaned softly, unable to get a full thought out. He was way too focused on the sensations. Din’s grip was just right and Luke let out a few more gasps before he managed to nod. 

With that confirmation, Din smirked and picked up the pace a little. He leaned over Luke and kissed his way down his neck. When Din bit down on the skin between his neck and shoulder, Luke couldn’t stop the deep whine that left him. Din licked the spot before returning to his lips and kissing him harder this time, pushing fiercely against Luke and moving his hand faster along his cock. 

That show of possessiveness was enough to push Luke right to the edge. He cried out before biting down hard on his lip as pleasure tore through him. He gasped for breath as he came down from his high, his chest rising and falling and his head lolled against the pillows. Din nudged him with his nose and he accepted a gentle kiss. 

After a few moments, he was able to refocus his vision on Din. 

“Wow that was…” he trailed off, reaching a hand up to swipe the hair off his sweaty forehead. Din looked mildly proud of himself, smirking over at Luke as he propped himself up with one arm.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Luke breathed, coming back to himself, “But we’re not even close to being finished.”

Din’s smirk fell away as Luke’s hand dropped to Din’s straining boxers, his jaw going slack. Luke felt his heartbeat pick up again as he fully realized how big Din was. He rubbed against the clothed hardness a few times before pulling his boxers down and he grinned when he saw Din’s eyes flutter shut in pleasure. 

Luke placed a few soft kisses against Din’s nose and jaw before he kissed his way down Din’s body, from his broad shoulders to the scar on his chest to his belly button. When he finally took Din in his mouth, the man gasped and surged forward. Luke enjoyed the long groan he made as he swallowed him completely, and he felt himself start to harden again as Din’s hand desperately tugged at his hair. 

He took his time, swiping his tongue along the bottom of his shaft as he bobbed up and down. Din was making beautiful, desperate noises and Luke loved the idea that the man was falling apart because of  _ him _ . 

“Wait, stop-” Din gasped, suddenly “I’m too close for this.”

Luke pulled off him with a pop and gazed up at Din, taking in the way the man’s face was strained with both pain and pleasure. 

“Sorry, it’s- it’s been a while,” he said, trying to catch his breath. Luke hummed and leaned his head against Din’s knee. 

“Have you not had sex since Grogu-”

“No I have,” Din cut in, running a hand through his hair as he came down from the high Luke was dragging him towards, “But it’s been over a year and I don’t want this to end too soon.”

Luke simply nodded, peppering the inside of Din’s thigh with kisses while he waited for him to continue. 

“I want to fuck you” Din blurted out, blushing furiously. 

There it is. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Luke said with a smirk. 

The look of heated desire that spread across Din’s face made Luke’s heart pound in his ears. He quickly leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from the top drawer. He practically threw the condom at Din, who wasted no time rolling it on. 

“Is someone feeling desperate?” Din asked, taking the lube from Luke and pouring a generous amount into his palm. He stroked his own cock, eyeing Luke with dark eyes and an almost feral expression. 

“Takes one to know one,” Luke chided, “You don’t get to call me desperate when your eyes went completely black after I said you could fuck me.”

That got a rise out of Din (which happened to be exactly what Luke was going for) and he surged forward to pin Luke back on the bed, giving him a searing kiss as he did. It was all teeth and soon Din moved on to Luke’s neck, sucking a trail of marks and soothing them with his tongue after. 

Luke was far too distracted by what Din’s mouth was doing on his neck and upper chest to be bothered by the fingers gently prodding at his entrance. When Din pushed in the first finger, Luke just moaned but when he eventually added a second, Luke gasped and twisted his hands into the bedspread. The feeling of fullness was so good, but he was already shaking due to the stretch. It’d been a while for him too… 

“How are we doing?” Din asked, pulling his mouth away from Luke’s neck and catching his eye. 

Luke willed himself to relax and sighed, "I'm okay. Keep going."

Din’s hand stopped for a moment and he continued to search Luke’s face for another confirmation. 

"I'm okay," he repeated, “And I think I'll die if you stop now.”

Din laughed and mumbled “ _ overdramatic _ ” as he surged forward to capture Luke’s lips once more. His hand went right back to Luke’s ass and he practically writhed against him. Luke reveled in the feeling of having Din everywhere, touching and entering every part of his body. 

Din made sure Luke was good and ready (meaning moaning and desperately begging to be taken), before he got himself into position. He lifted one of Luke’s legs and wrapped it around his waist as he pushed forward slowly. Luke choked on a moan and hung onto the sheets for dear life as Din pressed into him, feeling every thick inch of him. Once fully inside, Din stayed still for a minute so Luke could adjust before moving at a gentle pace.

"Din..." Luke breathed, beginning to move with Din on instinct and spiraling into an abyss of sensory overload. Din’s lips brushed against his, kissing Luke just the barest amount as they both moaned with pleasure.

“You feel so good,” Din ground out, massaging Luke’s cock with his free hand as the other gripped the headboard. Luke raised his hips to meet each thrust, his back arching. His hands clenched against Din’s shoulder, his hair, his arm. Any part of him he could reach. Din seemed to pick up on his desperation. 

“What do you need, baby?” he asked, his head dipping to Luke’s shoulder as he nipped along with his thrusts.

“I want more.  _ Harder _ .” 

Din growled deep in his chest and his hips snapped against Luke’s as he picked up the pace, taking him hard and fast. He muttered broken curses and bit off syllables that could have been his name. Luke panted and wrapped his arms around Din, seeking something solid to cling to. 

Luke knew Din wasn't going to last long, he’d basically admitted that he wasn’t going to be able to hold out. That was fine, Luke wasn’t going to last much longer either-- he was a hot, trembling, moaning mess. He couldn’t believe he was about to come  _ again _ , but it was happening. All it took to send him over the edge once more was a slight change in Din’s angle, his cock brushing against Luke’s prostate with every thrust. 

Luke came hard, with a high whimpering sound, and spilled himself all over Din’s stomach. He tried to will his eyes to stay open so he could watch Din’s face when he came undone. It didn't take long. Din screwed his beautiful brown eyes shut and gasped softly, his breath hitching as Luke’s muscles tensed around him and he came hard inside him.

They took a moment to catch their breath and Luke stroked the back of Din’s head, playing with the slightly curled hair there. He didn’t mind the feeling of suffocation as Din remained on top of him, having collapsed after his own orgasm hit him. 

“You okay?” Din finally asked, panting as he withdrew slowly from Luke, who shuddered when his softening cock slid out of him. 

“A lot better than okay,” Luke said, “Ask me again when my brain is capable of coming up with better adjectives.”

Din smiled and nuzzled against Luke’s neck and shoulder. Even after he pulled out, Din remained wrapped around Luke, their sweaty bodies remaining glued together. Luke enjoyed the feeling of Din’s soft hair against his skin as he continued to snuggle against him. 

“I knew you’d be a cuddler.”

Din hummed and pulled back slightly, “That a problem?”

“Nope,” Luke replied, immediately pulling Din’s head back down to rest against his chest, “I love that you contain multitudes.”

Din’s laugh tickled the fine hairs on his chest and Luke resumed petting the back of his head, silently wondering if he could convince Din to grow his hair out more. 

He felt Din’s fingers brush against one of the many love bites on his shoulder and neck, “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No more than I like,” Luke replied, beginning to feel sleepy in his post-orgasm haze. He yawned and Din looked up at him, his chin cutting into his sternum but Luke didn’t mind. 

“Don’t you want to clean up?”

“Don’t care. Too comfy.”

Luke’s eyes felt heavy, but he still caught Din’s look of adoration between blinks. Din shifted further up so that he was lying on the pillows and he gently pushed Luke so he was lying on his side. He wrapped his arms around Luke, spooning against him, and Luke let out a contented sigh. 

“Whatever you say. Maybe we can continue this in the shower later...”

Luke just hummed in response, already halfway asleep. 

“Rest now, I’ve got you,” Din said, his voice getting softer and quieter as he spoke, “ _ Te amo _ ”

As tired as he was, that whispered admission got Luke’s attention. He knew what it meant. His sleepy, contented state lowered his inhibitions, so he didn’t think twice before whispering back.

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Title of this fic and the first one in the series come from the song “Alligator” by Of Monsters and Men, because I am a dork.


End file.
